


Halloween Fluff with Dacre

by annoniemous



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 22:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annoniemous/pseuds/annoniemous
Summary: Dacre being cute because he knows you love Halloween





	Halloween Fluff with Dacre

**Author's Note:**

> I had a friend give me something to write about and she said Dacre and Halloween so here’s this.

“It’s the most wonderful time of the year!”  
Dacre sing songs as you pull Nightmare before Christmas up on your laptop.  
You let out a loud laugh. “Look I know you’re Australian and all but you KNOW that is an American Christmas song!” You smack him on the chest. He grins up at you from his laying position on the bed. 

You two had just settled in for the night, all the trick or treaters came and went. Dacre knew how much Halloween meant to you as you forced him to sit at your vanity earlier that evening so you could paint his face like a zombie so you two could sit on your porch and pass out candy. “Christmas song or not. It is the best time of the year, Christmas doesn’t have shit on Halloween.” He turns onto his side and wraps his arms around your waist. 

You can’t help but to smile because you know in all reality he doesn’t care much for any of the holiday but knows you do so he just goes along with it. You push him off of you and climb on top of him as he smiles at you with that smile that you know is just yours. “How did I end up so lucky to end up with a boyfriend that pretends to give a shit about the things I like?” He guffaws and pretends to be shocked as he pulls your hands over his heart. “Pretends?! If I didn’t care I wouldn’t have let you paint my face like a fool.” He tugs you down and you can feel his heart thundering under you hands. 

It’s an unreal thing, you being able to actually feel his love for you coming through his chest. “Now kiss me my lovely Halloween queen.” It’s electric every time. His lips on yours, you know that his kisses are definitely better than Halloween and Christmas combined.


End file.
